


Queen of Spades

by Miratete



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers - Headmasters, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: The Headmasters
Genre: Breeding, Courting Rituals, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Multi, Romance, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miratete/pseuds/Miratete
Summary: -o-o-o-o-o-When Mindwipe begins surging, Soundwave brokers a breeding contract with the Chiroptacon. New Decepticons will be created and he'll relieve the swelling of his spark. As typical of Soundwave's matings it's all business...until the final partner in the contract shows up and Mindwipe's heart becomes entangled.-o-o-o-o-o-





	1. An Unexpected Offer

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between the end of the final season of G1 and the beginning of the Headmasters series. Please ignore “The Rebirth”. The Headmasters series essentially did. For those of you unfamiliar with Mindwipe, he is one of Zarak's followers and a Decepticon bat-former. His special skill is hypnosis which he can use in battle to turn opponents against each other, to paralyze them, to command them, or put them to sleep.
> 
> For the sake of the sake of this story, transtectors are custom built for a Masterian using the mech's own coding, much of it latent or vestigial as the Masterian population possessed no natural alt-modes. 
> 
> The concept of 'surging' is my own, and I first used it in my story “Some Lucky Decepticon.” Carriers are plentiful; sires less so, and they are only able to bestow life when surging. When a sire begins surging, his spark swells with procreative energy and he is courted by carriers hoping to conceive. A sire will likely spark multiple carriers during the short surging period. Whether the sire performs any parental duties beyond that is up to the parties involved.

When Mindwipe began surging, he'd not expected to attract much if any attention. He and his brother Masterians were newcomers to the Decepticon ranks—status-less grunts at this point. And for that matter he was a Masterian—small and weak by Cybertronian standards. He wasn't exactly what a carrier would be looking for in a sire for potential offspring. Of course chances were that few of the Decepticons here on Charr would even notice the attractant spark pulses he'd begun putting out.

Perhaps if he were handsome, or perhaps if his alt-mode and transtector had been built with a little more attention to aesthetics, he could find a carrier or two to spark up. But he was neither handsome nor sexy. It had been with some disappointment that he'd realized some time ago that his transtector's faceplate was lacking in the looks department. Someone had given it strange planes and angles where none should have been. And as far as he knew he didn't even have an attractive personality or any charisma to make up for his shortcomings in beauty. And despite Skullcruncher's suggestion, he wasn't about to hypnotize a carrier into opening for him. The idea of such was just as abhorrent to him as it would be to anyone else. If he was going to breed, he wanted it to be with a willing carrier who wouldn't abort his offspring on coming back around.

Not that he was really interested in breeding. Yes, as a concept for some distant, unknown future he was. But in the short term it seemed nigh impossible. There were frequent oil and fuel shortages on Chaar. Cybertonium depletion had become the problem no one wanted to talk about. Yes, raising a sparkling was technically 8possible and there were a handful of Decepticons with children around to prove it in practice. But the effort required to bring one from conception to adulthood seemed a near-insurmountable hurdle and he wasn't sure how many Decepticons would be up to it or even stable enough to do so. 

Maybe someday when things were better, he'd find a mate and build a belfry. Perhaps he'd find a planet where Decepticons and their allies were welcome. He certainly wouldn't be welcome on Master again, not after all the bridges Zarak had burned. But there were other places—places where the war would be forgotten and he could concentrate on getting down to the business of having a life and a family.

And as for the burning urges fired up by the surging, Weirdwolf and Skullcruncher had offered to help him through the peak of his cycle. They were both sires themselves and understood. And thankfully Masterian cycles lasted only an a orn or so, half of what their normal sized cousins had to endure. Life as a Decepticon flunkie would return to normal soon enough. And as for the usual gifts and attention a surging sire usually received, he knew he'd miss them. Back on Master, during his other two incidences, he'd found himself with more energon goodies and polishing cream and high-grade than he'd need in a meta-cycle.

So when Weirdwolf answered the knock at the door of their quarters, they were all quite surprised to see one of Soundwave's cassetticons standing there with a golden gift case under one arm. “Hey, is Mindwipe home?” asked the small mech—slightly larger than their natural forms. Had he come courting?

Mindwipe came to the door, a smile growing on his face. Someone had actually noticed his surging?

The small mech—either Rumble or Frenzy—the Headmasters still weren't sure which color was attached to which name—proffered the package.

“For me? Why thank you,” said Mindwipe, thrilled that someone had actually noticed, and that he'd even brought a gift. “You're very sweet. Would you like to come in?” He would have been cringing inside normally, but somehow the combination of the surging and the need for acceptance into the Decepticon community was making him... pleasant.

“It's not from me. It's from the boss. He got you a little something, and he says to read the note,” said the cassetticon.

The three Headmasters, now all at the door, all looked at each other. A courting gift from Soundwave?

No, this had to be a joke and someone had gotten the cassetticon in on it. They'd open the pretty package and find it full of something stupid if not unpleasant. Or else someone was trying to set either Mindwipe or Soundwave up for a huge embarrassment and a future as the laughingstock of Charr. The Headmasters weren't that stupid or gullible. There was no way the Decepticon third in command would have any interest in Mindwipe siring a newspark with him.

Mindwipe tried to handle the situation with grace and tact. There was no sense in burning any of his own bridges yet. “Um... tell your boss thank you. And yes, I shall read the note.”

The cassetticon smiled. “Good.”

“Give Soundwave my greetings and assure him that he will have my consideration,” said Mindwipe further, managing to remember the proper formal acceptance speech when a messenger had been sent with a courting gift.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Ooh! Look how fancy it is!” exclaimed Skullcruncher with an envious tone as the package found inside of the gift case was opened to reveal its contents.

“I think this is the real stuff,” said Weirdwolf, lifting one of the cubes of high-grade from the pretty box. “Yeah, look at that. There's the company label on the bottom.” Inside the package were twelve small cubes of high-grade, each a unique color, each wrapped in iridescent cellophane, each adorned with a ribbon that matched the color of the cube. “Distilled and packaged in the Orgenon Cluster. Well either someone's gone to a lot of expense to fake you out, or it really is Soundwave courting you. He's got the money and pull to obtain something like this.”

“Well what's the note say?” asked Skullcruncher.

Mindwipe unfolded the attached note, inked onto real paper as opposed to typed onto a datapad, and read aloud.

I shall not flatter you with pretty words, nor bore you with the reasons I would make an excellent carrier for your children. I only wish to make known my availability and sincere interest as a carrier. I have been seeking a sire with your qualifications for some time now, and you, Mindwipe, meet all of them.

Given my status and situation, I only require sparking without the accompanying parental duties. This option is not negotiable.

Please consider my intent, and I hope that your consideration is favorable. If you wish to meet with me to discuss this matter further, do not hesitate. You will find me amenable to your requirements.

Respectfully,  
Soundwave.

“All business. No romance,” commented Weirdwolf. “Gotta be him.” He returned the green cube he'd taken out to examine to its nest in the box.

“This is about reproduction. There's usually not much romance involved,” huffed Mindwipe. “But still...”

Skullcruncher, studying the bright blue cube he'd removed from the box, snorted mirthfully. “This is Soundwave we're talking about. The creeper probably thinks that's a romantic letter.”

“He's not a creeper, Skull. I think this was sweet,” defended Mindwipe.

Skullcruncher snorted again “He's the creepiest mech we've met since leaving Planet Master. But I will say that he has good taste in gifts.” He waggled the glowing blue cube. “Can I have this? It looks really tasty.”

“Sure.”

Skullcruncher quickly untied the ribbon and pulled off the cellophane.

“So? Going to consider Sounders?” asked Weirdwolf. “He seems quite interested. And it would just be a one-shot thing.”

“I'm not sure. I figured no one would actually want me, so I didn't actually decide what I'd do if someone presented himself.”

“And now it seems that someone actually wants you. May I have a cube too?”

“Of course I'll share with you, and Skull.”

Weirdwolf unhesitatingly picked out the bright yellow cube. “This one might be sulfur flavored.”

Skullcruncher suddenly squealed. “This!” He held up his half-consumed goodie. “This is so good! It's like drinking the blood of Primus himself!” he all but shouted. “This is the best thing I've ever tasted. Even if you don't take Soundwave's offer, tell him that you're considering so that maybe he'll send you another box of these!” The reptile-former threw back the rest of the tiny cube, transformed, and flung himself onto the floor to writhe and thrash in the throes of gastronomic ecstasy.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Queen of Spades" continues in Chapter 2: "Preparations"

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Little Backstory on the Headmasters Series (Canon):
> 
> About the time Optimus Prime led his group aboard the Ark in search of new sources of energy, a large group of diminutive Cybertronians fled Cybertron as well to escape the war. Led by Fortress (Cerebros), the refugees ended up settling on the inhospitable planet of Master. To help with this difficult undertaking, they developed the use of transtectors—large armored suits with a bi-pedal mode and either a vehicular or animal alt-mode. The Masterian owner became the pilot or driver of the transtector when in its vehicular/animal form and the head component of the bi-pedal form. Though the Masterians had no natural alt-mode, those chosen for transtectors were reformatted with one for this purpose. Masterians with transtectors were called 'Headmasters'. (Yes, the system is a bit awkward and takes a while to figure out what's what, especially since the Masterian looks nothing like his transtector, but after a while you get used to it and it makes sense.)
> 
> But there were defections from Fortress' Headmaster program. Zarak (Scorponok) and his followers rebelled and left Planet Master, eventually allying themselves with the Decepticons.
> 
> The Headmasters series begins when Fortress brings his battleship, the Maximus, and four of his Headmaster warriors to Cybertron in 2011 to assist the Autobot cause. This is fortuitous timing as the Decepticons, relatively quiet since the events of 2006, had begun a new assault on Cybertron hoping to gain control of Vector Sigma.


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave continues to court the Chiroptacon. Mindwipe gets himself prettied up. Skullcruncher discovers exactly what an aphrodisiac does.

Another gift arrived early the next day, delivered by Ravage, who set a small pink package down at Mindwipe's feet before presenting the accompanying letter.

"For you, another token of my interest in your surge cycle.

I will be available tonight, should you want to discuss possible arrangements and contractual obligations. Again, please consider my intent and my willingness to interact favorably in the interests of mutual benefit.

Respectfully,  
Soundwave."

Weirdwolf laughed. “All business. No romance,” he said as he had the previous day.

“Open the gift! Open the gift!” Skullcruncher demanded. “I hope it's more high-grade.”

Mindwipe sighed. Skullcruncher would have greedily devoured the remaining nine cubes of yesterday's gift had he not locked the giftbox up in his room. Taking the pink package to the table, he opened it to find a rather small but fancily cast glass bottle within.

“What is it?” Skullcruncher asked as Mindwipe read the label.

“Pollon oil!” the hypnotist gasped.

“No way!” Weirdwolf exclaimed.

“What's Pollon oil?” asked Skullcruncher.

“I had no idea you could still get it,” said Weirdwolf, taking the bottle and studying the labeling.

“They must still be making it. Well maybe it's fake. Or highly diluted.”

“Bet'cha that guy Swindle could tell.”

“Let's call him.”

“What's Pollon oil?” asked Skullcruncher with more volume.

The other two headmasters just smirked at him.

“Maybe we should test it,” suggested Mindwipe, a smirk on his face as he looked at his violet and green teammate. “Skullcruncher, come here.” He beckoned the reptile-former over.

“What is it?” asked Skullcruncher, eyeing the pretty bottle apprehensively.

Mindwipe opened the bottle and inhaled deeply to draw the scent in hard. “Ohhh... so nice. It's been ages...”

He held out the bottle for Weirdwolf and Skullcruncher to sniff as well. Weirdwolf hummed appreciatively and Skullcruncher went back for a second sniff. “That smells... really good. Is this oil some kind of perfume?”

“It's more than that.” Using the applicator attached to the inside of the bottle's cap Mindwipe dripped a small amount into both of Skullcruncher's shoulder joints. He himself wouldn't need it—the surging was enough to attract a willing carrier, and the surge cycle's demands were enough to get him interested in just about anyone. “There. Now go hang out for a cycle where there are a bunch of mechs. Get your shoulders close to them, but don't say anything about Pollon oil or ask them to smell you. That would be cheating.”

Skullcruncher eyed Mindwipe with some suspicion. “This isn't some kind of femme perfume is it?”

“It isn't, but with it in your joints you might as well be the prettiest femme ever framed.”

Still eyeing him suspiciously, Skullcruncher left.

“So? Going to put on a little oil yourself and pay Sounders a visit?” asked Weirdwolf when the reptile-former was gone.

“I'm... I'm not sure. Why of all mechs would Soundwave want me?”

“He's a host-mech. They're always wanting to increase their brood.”

“I suppose, but why me? I feel a bit intimidated. He's Galvatron's left-hand man.”

Weirdwolf smiled crookedly. Maybe he's recognized your potential well before anyone else has. Stop selling yourself short.”

Mindwipe inhaled one more indulgent whiff of the oil before putting the cap back onto the bottle. “Wolf, we're new here. It's going to take a while before anyone knows us and what we can do.” Mindwipe sighed. “If only Zarak were here. He'd take care of everything.”

“You don't need Zarak for this. Soundwave wants you and he even found you on his own. You just have to be bold and make all the arrangements yourself.”

Mindwipe set the bottle on a shelf nearby and drew himself up. “You're right. I am good enough for this. I'm good enough to spark up Soundwave if he wants.”

The yellow Headmaster smiled. “That's the spirit. I'll call Swindle. See if he'll verify that that's real Pollon oil and not some scented fake. And then we should probably get you cleaned up. Want me to polish you before you go see him?”

Mindwipe looked down at himself, and then he scuttled over to the mirror in their quarters. “I'm going to need a lot more than just a polishing,” he sighed. “I guess I never really noticed what a mess my transtector's become.” His fingers ran over a number of the worst scrapes and scratches. “I don't even own any polish.”

Weirdwolf was a fountain of good advice again. Zarak had been right to make him the leader of the trio. “Tell you what. Write Sounders a letter of interest. Say you'll meet with him tonight. In the meantime we'll get you some filler and some paint and polish and fix you up real pretty for him.”

“That's a great idea.”

“And who knows, you might even get a third gift out of it tomorrow.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Yep, that's the real stuff,” said Swindle, his shifty smile bright as he stared down at the tiny pink bottle. “What? You need more? I've got some. Not much though. I'll sell it to you for a better price than the Morivarian merchants sell it for.”

“No, we just wanted to know if it was genuine. It was a gift to Mindwipe,” explained Weirdwolf.

Swindle looked at the red, white, and yellow Headmaster, obviously suppressing a chuckle. “From Soundwave?”

“How did you know?” gasped the two Headmasters in unison.

“Sold it to him myself, two days ago.” His optics roved Mindwipe again. “He gave it to you?” This time the chuckle wasn't held in. “That's a pretty nice gift. You'd best not ignore him.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

On seeing the poor state of the Headmaster's transtector Dead End sighed. And then he complained, fretted, huffed, complained again, appraised, chided, huffed again, and then slumped into a chair and stared at Mindwipe. The Stunticon, known for his immaculate finish and expertise with keeping it that way, had been hired for a third of the bottle of Pollon oil.

“Please?” asked the hypnotist. “I really need to look good for someone.” He and Weirdwolf had both realized that gaining Soundwave's favor would be a huge step toward advancement in the Decepticon ranks.

Dead End groaned. “All right. Fine. I can at least do something.” He stood again. “But I'm going to need some heavier equipment,” he said, shoving aside the basic beauty-caddy he'd brought with him.

The Stunticon was back in four breems with a crate of tools and a heavy drop cloth.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Weirdwolf and Dead End were just starting to give Mindwipe the first polishing when Skullcruncher returned. So far they'd spent most of the time removing dents and filling gouges and repainting him.

“Well?” queried Weirdwolf of Skullcruncher as the violet and green mech staggered to a berth and collapsed onto it.

“What was in that oil?” he asked, his vocalizer hoarse with static.

“What oil? What happened to him?” asked Dead End. “He looks like he's just been fragged every which way from Cyberton.”

“We dosed him with a little pure Pollon oil and sent him off to see what happened,” explained Mindwipe. He turned to the lizard-former. “So what did happen?”

“Well I went down to the social room, but there was no one there, and then I remembered it was Grudge Day at the training arena so everyone would be there,” Skullcruncher began. “And I was standing there in the gallery along the viewing rail and some big battlegreen guy with even bigger guns starts talking to me. And then he was being weirdly nice to me and even gave me some of the energon he had on him. But of course it tasted like slag after that little blue cube yesterday. But I didn't care and drank it anyway because the guy seemed like a pretty decent guy. And then these two Sweeps show up to watch Cyclonus fight, but they stopped watching the fights and were watching me and just kept getting closer and closer until they were nearly touching me. So the big battlegreen guy starts saying how crowded it is in the gallery and suggests going back to his quarters since he's got something there that's better than the energon he shared with me, and I'm thinking this is a good idea because one of the Sweeps now has his hand on my back.”

“So I'm about to leave with the battlegreen guy because the Sweeps are making me nervous, and when we try, one of the two Sweeps grabs me and holds me against the railing and tells the big guy that I'm not interested in going home with him. So then a fight breaks out there in the gallery and somehow I get punched even though I'm trying to stay out of it. And then... I'm not sure how it happened but that triple-changer Blitzwing was dragging me out of there while the others kept fighting. So he gets me into one of the hallways in the storage area and he's about to send me off to the medbay for a checkover because I'm leaking energon where my helm got torn a little. But then he changes his mind and says that he can fix the damage himself.”

At this point Skullcruncher inhaled deeply and vented it out again. “Next thing I know I'm back in his quarters and we're fragging like he's the one surging and I'm a desperate carrier. I'm still kind of bleeding at that point but somehow... somehow it didn't matter.”

The three other mechs stared at Skullcruncher.

“And then he cleans me up and patches the damage, and then he's fragging me again. Except now Astrotrain's in there and fragging me too.”

“Seriously? There were guys flirting with you and you just got banged by Blitzwing and Astrotrain?” asked Dead End.

“Yeah.”

Dead End looked at Mindwipe. “Is the oil you're giving me out of the same bottle?”

“We only have one bottle. And it's not a big one.”

Dead End grinned a victorious smile. “And here I thought I'd be getting the short end of the stick with all the work needed here.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

When Dead End left, clutching his precious reward against his chest, Mindwipe wrote out his letter to Soundwave and Weirdwolf delivered it, keeping with Soundwave's precedent of sending messengers. And even before Weirdwolf returned Mindwipe was pinged with a message from Soundwave.

"I have just received your letter and I am quite pleased that you have considered my offer. May I suggest meeting at seventh bell? Would you prefer to meet in my quarters? Or shall I come to yours? Would you possibly like to refuel together?

Please respond with your answer so that I may plan accordingly.

Faithfully,  
Soundwave."

“He sounds a bit giddy,” said Weirdwolf on discussing the matter with Mindwipe once he'd returned. “Maybe a bit excited.”

“Not 'all business'?” Mindwipe probed.

Weirdwolf smirked.

Skullcruncher was still in recharge in his berth, where he'd been since returning from the afternoon's misadventure. The triple-changers had apparently worn him out with multiple rounds. Of how many rounds it had been the reptile-former couldn't say. He'd lost track after three. And then he'd staggered over to the local medbay where the medicroids had better repaired the damage to his helm.

“Do you think we should just 'talk' tonight? Or should I just go for it and try to spark him if he's ready? I suspect I'll begin peaking tomorrow,” Mindwipe asked. Normally he was all confidence, but when it came to his surge cycle he was still at something of a loss every time it came around. Maybe it was just the reproductive cycle clouding his normally clear mental state. Or maybe it was just nerves regarding interfacing with near-strangers. The Masterians had become somewhat isolationist after their departure from Cybertron so long ago. Thank goodness he had Weirdwolf to help him through. And Skullcruncher, for all his crudeness and roughness would be a good distraction through the peak if things didn't work out with Soundwave. 

Weirdwolf sat back and thought a moment. “Go ahead and meet with him tonight with the intent of 'just business'. But take his recommendation for when he wants to do the actual deed. He's a busy mech I expect, and you'll not want to rush it. Rushing diminishes the chances of success. And I'd hate for us to end up on his bad side.”

Mindwipe agreed. And then he flung himself upon the yellow mech with an uncharacteristic show of affection. “Thank you Wolf. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

Weirdwolf laughed. “I'd hate to think.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Queen of Spades" continues in Chapter 3: "Meetings"

-o-o-o-o-o-


	3. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindwipe agrees to Soundwave's offer and signs the breeding contract. And immediately Soundwave proves to be a jealous, protective carrier.

Mindwipe stared at the contract. It was a complicated one. And an unexpected one.

Apparently Soundwave had not just been courting Mindwipe for himself, but was brokering an arrangement for two others as well.

“Darkedge?”

“A friend with mutual interests. Stationed at Grandia Base. Will arrive in two days if you sign.”

“And Buzzsaw?” He looked to the cassetticon perched on the table.

The avian mechanimal nodded. “Yes. I wish to carry as well.”

“I see.” Mindwipe went back to reading the contract. His swollen spark ached all the more eagerly on seeing the particulars.

The mating was not to begin until all parties were present. Both Buzzsaw and Soundwave were to receive transfluid from Mindwipe, Darkedge, and Laserbeak. Darkedge was to receive transfluid only from Mindwipe. Buzzsaw was also to provide it to Soundwave. It sounded like an over-organized orgy. At the end of the fluid exchange, Mindwipe was expected to sparkmerge with Soundwave, Darkedge, and Buzzsaw. If conception failed on the first try, two more attempts were scheduled for each carrier. He would not be allowed to mate with anyone else until the contract was fulfilled, though he was free to do so after the requirements were satisfied.

This was a serious involvement—more than the usual 'hey, let's make a sparkling together' kind of thing the usually defined Decepticon breeding culture. Certain results were obviously in mind given the particulars of the transfluid exchange. The carriers definitely wanted to be carrying given the contingencies for multiple mergings.

Soundwave topped off Mindwipe's cup of oil in the most personable gesture the big mech had made so far. Though through the meeting his field had kept pulsing out to entice Mindwipe's. “Contract acceptable?”

Mindwipe hesitated. If he signed it, this would pretty much last out his surging period. There might not be much of anything left after fulfilling it as to the other inquiries he'd gotten that morning. Trying to spark up three mechs would probably drain him of what surge and generative fluid he had. But honestly, three was enough, and it wasn't like he was going to do anything else with it anyway. “Where do I sign?” he asked.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The next morning the three Headmasters went into the social room for their daily energon ration, lining up at the dispenser. Mindwipe could best be described as 'radiant,' and it was not going unnoticed. The peak of his surge cycle was definitely beginning, and instead of the timid little pulses his spark had been nervously tossing out, it was broadcasting hard. Mechs that lived in their building whom they'd only seen in passing and had never even exchanged greetings with were suddenly passing by very closely. Some even stopped to introduce themselves. It was suddenly easy to identify who was a carrier now. They were the ones who could barely look away when within the extended field radius.

Weirdwolf was glad to see Mindwipe happy. His plating looked nice for the first time in vorns. His dark red wings were held high for a change. Instead of his usual scowl, his faceplate hinted at a smile.

The three sat at their usual table in a poorly lit corner of the social room sipping their energon and going over the latest from the Decepticon news feed. And for the first time since their arrival the other tables around them filled up. But while everyone was nice and smiling and complimentary of Mindwipe's fresh paint and polish, no one dared approach him with any propositions.

At least until Mindwipe had decided to head over to the commissary alone to get a few things.

And then suddenly there were several carriers all vying for his attention as he tried to exchange his compensation chits for the supplies he needed.

There were five mechs all hanging closely about, offering to help him shop or carry his goods home for him. A bright green and purple mech offered to pay for his purchases. A solid grey one argued with the green and purple one for the honor of paying. The shy seeker bought a number of nice things himself and after paying for them put the package and a data slug into Mindwipe's hands. “Comm' me,” he said with a flutter of wings. For the first time since arriving on Chaar, other Decepticons wanted to get to know him... sort of. And Mindwipe felt good about it even though it was stirring up his spark all the more. Did he really have to wait until this Darkedge arrived?

He smiled and took private 'comm frequencies. There were multiple offers of 'you and me and a cube of high-grade.' The flashy yellow one wanted to take him to 'a special spot' where a picture-perfect moonrise awaited. The one that appeared to have some sort of beast alt-mode simply and blatantly offered his valve and spark with just a comm' and no commitment. For the first time in a long time, Mindwipe found himself desired and desirable. Yes, he had signed an exclusive breeding contract with Soundwave, but it didn't mean he could enjoy the attentions of a few others. And perhaps there would be a little left afterward.

And then Ravage showed up.

The cybercat suddenly came leaping into the scene, her fangs bared and her tail thrashing. She growled and glared and took up a defensive position. The other mechs gave hasty goodbyes and departed. While the cassetticon was small, she was fierce and respectably dangerous as well as backed up by her connection to Soundwave.

“What?” huffed Mindwipe. “Why did you scare them all away? They were just being nice.”

Ravage snorted. “You have a contract with Soundwave.”

“Yes. But it doesn't mean I can't talk to anyone else though.”

“Soundwave is far more worthy than anyone else that might try to woo you. I suggest you honor his contract fully before accepting any other offers.”

“It's my spark. And once the contract is fulfilled I can choose to do whatever I want with it. Did Soundwave send you?”

Ravage snorted again.

“Fine.” Mindwipe picked up the crate of supplies that had been bought for him and began to head back to the Headmasters' quarters. He noted that Ravage, even though she backed off, still followed him at a conspicuous distance.

Soundwave was very serious about this. Serious enough to send Ravage to keep him from temptation by other carriers.

Mindwipe smiled to himself. He was now important to one of the top Decepticon officers.

-o-o-o-o-o-

On the morning of the planned event there came a knock to the door, and Skullcruncher hurried to answer it, excited as to what might arrive today. A huge box of energon candies had arrived the previous morning.

Ravage stood there again. “An appreciation gift from Darkedge,” she stated simply and departed. Skullcruncher caught the cat's nod to Laserbeak, the aerial scout having been posted to 'guarding' Mindwipe at the moment. Apparently Soundwave had assigned his symbionts to stealthily watching over the sire from the moment his glyphs had gone onto the contract.

Mindwipe opened the box and removed the inner casing.

The other two Headmasters moaned in jealousy. “A ceremonial dagger,” said a stunned Mindwipe.

Certain Decepticon rites and traditions called for the wearing or use of a metal blade, and while any knife would do, one specially made for the function was an enviable luxury. Mindwipe took it by the hilt, holding it across his opened palms reverently so the others could see. Finely twisted wire wrapped the hilt while cut and polished hematites adorned the pommel and blade supports. Unusually, the cross-bar was shaped like a pair of chiropteran wings.

“It's perfect for you!” exclaimed Skullcruncher.

“Soundwave must have told him about your transtector.”

“Must have. Look how cool this thing is,” said Mindwipe, lifting it up for the to admire all the better. It wasn't nearly as fancy as the ceremonial daggers the officers kept—jeweled and forged of rare metals—but it was nicer than anything else anyone on Planet Master had owned. It was nicer even than the blade Zarak wore on special occasions.

“Wish I'd start surging,” Skullcruncher grumbled.

-o-o-o-o-o-

That afternoon brought the big event and Mindwipe was giddy and anxious as he flew to Soundwave's door. He was ushered inside as before, and this time introduced to the newly arrived final partner in the contract.

What both Soundwave and the contract had failed to mention was that Darkedge of Grandia Base was a femme. And not just any femme, but the most beautiful femme Mindwipe had ever seen. No—she was more than beautiful. She was gorgeous. She was stunning. She was breathtaking. Thank goodness she was a Decepticon, for if he'd ever have to face her in battle he would be unable to do anything against her. He would simply fall at her feet in surrender and become her complete and hopeless prisoner. Stasis cuffs? A mere smile from her would be all it would take to keep him harmless and unresisting.

“Mmm...” she hummed with a positive sound on being introduced. “You did well for us, Soundwave.”

Mindwipe was still staring. The femme was mostly dark grey with an interesting secondary color, an ivory white that shifted to a warm tan color along any outer edges. The purple bio-lights that marked her complimented perfectly. And when he suddenly remembered that he'd be spiking and spark-merging with Darkedge his jaw fell open. Weirdwolf was never going to believe this.

“Well don't be shy,” said the femme, rising from her seat and extending a hand to him.

He couldn't prevent the whimper that escaped his vocalizer. Mindwipe drifted forward, transfixed by her half smile and the chiropteran wings behind her shoulders, so close to his own. 

Soundwave guided them all into the berthroom.

o-o-o-o-o-

"Queen of Spades" continues in Chapter 4: "Falling"

-o-o-o-o-o-


	4. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that all the parties involved in the contract are gathered, business ensues. And while Soundwave remains all business, Darkedge is all pleasure.

Falling, Falling... 

Everything I feel,  
Everything I am,  
Take my hand,  
Don't be afraid.

Falling, Falling... 

Is it life once more?  
Is this how I feel?  
Bring us back once more,  
I am not afraid.

Lyrics from “Falling” by Blue Stone

-o-o-o-o-o-

What followed was like nothing Mindwipe had ever known or ever expected—a constant writhing, groping tangle of two mechs, two birds, and one femme upon a large, nicely padded berth—an evening fueled by plentiful high-grade and eased by copious amounts of oil and various lubricants. Soundwave, as predicted by Weirdwolf, remained all business even through four different transfluid donations and repeated overloads. He kept his head in order, orchestrating the couplings and making sure each participant's transfluid went into the correct participant's chambers.

But as still and stoic as Soundwave was, Darkedge was his opposite in equal measure. She sighed and giggled and delighted her way along, unashamed of her enthusiasm regarding interfacing. Buzzsaw was somewhere in between the two, and strangely preferred to be in his alt-mode for the receiving end of things. It was a little strange for Mindwipe to find himself cradling and spiking a datacassette, but so it was.

And when Buzzsaw's gestation chamber pinged as full and ready, the avian lay back into his host's hands and opened his chest plates for Mindwipe's surge. Soundwave was ready next, and the critical act as sire was repeated. Darkedge, relying only on Mindwipe to fill her chamber and having to share his limited reserve of transfluid with two others, was still unready when it was decided that they could all use a little recharge.

Mindwipe left the berth and tucked into a corner of the large couch in the room, pulling a blanket over himself to keep up his temperature. He had been correct in assuming that Soundwave and his brood would want to be alone somewhat. The two birds cuddled up close to him and the other three cassetticons entered, excitedly leaping up onto the berth to join their host. “Think he got you done up?” asked Ravage, settling around Soundwave's helm.

Soundwave held still and ran some self-diagnostics. “Affirmative. Conception accomplished,” was the happy answer.

All five cassettes cooed their congratulations and settled even tighter against Soundwave's radiant frame.

“A new brother,” said Rumble happily.

“What about you, Buzzsaw?” asked Ravage.

“Nothing yet. I'm not sure,” was the bird-former's answer.

Mindwipe smiled from the couch. At least he'd gotten the big guy sparked. That was the most important. If he had to make anyone happy it was the Decepticon third-in-command.

And then he felt the blanket lift and someone slide beneath it beside him. “Mind if I recharge with you?” came Darkedge's lilt. Her arms wrapped around him from behind and her tan-painted lips nuzzled against the mountings of his wings. Apparently he actually didn't have a choice. She was going to snuggle him whether he wanted to or not.

“All right,” he agreed. Not that he wanted to refuse. Not that he would ever refuse her anything.

“Thank you. And thank you for doing this for us. I hope you liked your gift.”

“The ceremonial dagger?”

“Yes.”

“It's the most beautiful thing I own.”

“Really? You're just teasing.”

“I only had a plain knife before. Yours is special.”

“Well I'm glad you like it.”

“I love it.”

He felt her glossa stroke the seams connecting his wings to his back. It felt impossibly good and undeniably erotic. “After some sleep, we'll pick up where we left off. I can't wait to have you inside me again,” she told him.

Mindwipe's soul, sated for the moment by two spark-merges, suddenly swelled with charge. His interface array, likewise temporarily need-free, stirred again at the fellow Chiroptacon's words. Weirdwolf definitely was never going to believe this.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mindwipe woke to the feeling of someone tapping his faceplate.

He batted the hand away, only to be answered with a feminine giggle. “Mindwipe. It's sunset.”

He on-lined his optics to find the sun low in the sky, the last rays of the day coming in through the window behind the privacy screens. Next to him Darkedge was kneeling with her hands upon his chest.

“Wake up. Let's go for a flight... before we try again.” Chiroptacons always came alive at sunset—something deep in their programming prompted it.

“What are you? A seeker?” he asked teasingly, implying some sort of aerial courtship display. In contrast, Chiroptacon courtship usually involved a lot of snuggling while tucking tightly into dark places. They had yet to do anything like that. The contract had rendered any of the later courtship rituals unnecessary.

“Hardly.” With a smile she rose, moving to the other side of the screens where only the windows separated her from the oncoming night. Mindwipe followed. “How are you feeling?” he whispered when at her side.

“I feel wonderful. Who wouldn't feel wonderful after all that?” she whispered back. “How about yourself?”

“A bit sore in places, but only a bit. I'm very ready for you again.” His transfluid reservoir had thankfully already refilled to the minimum level for a mating. When she wanted him, he wouldn't have to stall.

Her lithe hands went to his shoulders and she kissed him on the lips, the components meeting and flexing so pleasurably. “Let's go for a flight first. The rising darkness calls to us.”

“And leave Soundwave? What if...?”

Her lips cut him off with another kiss. And then she pressed the release for the nearest window panel, which slid open with barely a hum to provide a doorway to the night.

“I thought you were Soundwave's friend,” questioned Mindwipe.

Darkedge smiled. “I am, but don't have to be there with him for every single moment of this venture.” Her posture shifted playfully. “Besides, we'll be within radio contact.” 

Someone stirred in the big berth where Soundwave and his brood lay. “Hey! Where are you two going?” asked a voice, though it certainly wasn't Soundwave's so it had to belong to one of the five cassetticons.

Mindwipe quickly brought his hands together and faced the officer's berth. “Sleep, sleep. Night has fallen. Sleep, Sleep. Night has fallen,” he intoned hypnotically.

Whatever or whoever had spoken quickly slumped back into the berth.

“Useful trick,” mused Darkedge.

Mindwipe beamed. “It can be. You should see me in battle.”

“Maybe I will. Now come chase me, sire.” With a giggle Darkedge transformed, spread her wingstruts, and floated backwards out of the window. Once outside she lazily flapped her wings and rolled in a backwards loop.

Mindwipe was speechless. Her alt-mode was so close to his. He stared at her, marveling at the similarity.

“Well? Are you coming Or are you just going to stand there ogling me all night?”

The Headmaster fumbled his words. “I just... Well, it's just that... I never... Well, I'm a bat. You're a bat. I never saw a female bat before, except myself. No! Not myself! I'm male. I mean, I saw your wings but I didn't realize that you were a full-on Chiroptacon like me. Well sort of like me.”

She laughed amusedly. “Stop boring me and let's go. I've never been to Chaar before and I'd like to see a bit of it while I'm here.” And with another giggle and a spin she flitted into the night.

Mindwipe transformed and took off after her, following the femme as she darted through the evening mist that had formed. He chased after her, finding their flight modes beautifully matched. While his transtector had been designed and built for him when he was selected as a Headmaster, it had been built according to deep lines of code within him. Their ancestry was the same. Ancient lines of design had shaped their present forms.

That's what Soundwave had to be after! Both he and Buzzsaw had to be trying for a chiropteran cassette-former! Suddenly the elaborate pattern of transfluid donation made sense. Mindwipe's sparking would seal the deal. They would both most certainly achieve it. And Darkedge had to be after another Chiroptacon herself. And certainly she'd find that too.

And contract or no, he was all too happy to help her find it.

After a while Darkedge's flight slowed and she landed on a hillside outcropping at the edge of the base. Mindwipe touched down beside her. Then she drew forth a cube of energon from subspace drank half, then handed the rest to Mindwipe. And as he drank he felt her slide her hands around his frame. Immediately his spark flared out and he felt the now-familiar needy ache in his interfacing array.

“Here,” she stated confidently. “Do me here.”

Mindwipe was somewhat surprised. “Here? Out here in the open?”

She nodded, her crimson optics darkening seductively.

Mindwipe smiled. She was not only generous and beautiful and playful, but a bit deviant as well. “Are you sure you're not a seeker?” he teased again.

With an appreciative grin she looked about for somewhere comfortable, and selecting a large, smooth rock, she leaned her back against it, wings splaying behind her. “Come...”

Tossing back the last of the cube's contents, he then drank in her beauty. Primus she was lovely. And not just because of their shared frame-type.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Queen of Spades" continues in Chapter Five: "Sparks"

-o-o-o-o-o-


	5. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindwipe enjoys the best spark sex of his life.

A cycle later Darkedge's systems let her know that she'd taken in enough generative fluid—the unique transfluid produced only by surging mechs. It carried a singular strain of nanite designed specifically to create new frames in sparked carriers. Anyone could donate transfluid, but only a surging mech could start the process. More importantly those nanites would carry the bulk of the Chiroptacon code present in his systems. “I'm ready,” she said invitingly. “You've filled me.”

Mindwipe kissed her perfect face. However had such a fun and beautiful creature gotten involved with the Decepticon cause? She was far too good for the battlefield. “Make yourself comfortable.”

She selected a spot where they could sit upon a low rock, straddling it so that they might press their chests together when the moment came. Mindwipe joined her. And then, she began the process of opening her chest to him. The plates unlocked and slide away, exposing her spark chamber to him.

Leaning closer he could feel the heat radiating from within. “I'm ready,” he said.

Her delicate hand stroked against his chest. “Open for me.”

Mindwipe had always jealously guarded his spark and had always been rather reserved about revealing that part of himself. Yes, it had been handled by the technicians in the transtector formatting process. And he'd sparked a handful of other mechs before—Soundwave and Buzzsaw most recently. Weirdwolf had only seen it once. Skullcruncher had never seen it.

But this time there was no hesitation. Here he was alone on a hillside with the most beautiful Cybertronian he'd ever seen, one he'd just mated with a second time. Mindwipe's chest opened and the two wriggled into position. Darkedge put her hands on his shoulders. Mindwipe put his hands on her waist. The positioning would be good. Mindwipe's sparkchamber was small and placed high within his chest—a fact of being a Headmaster. When transforming into head-mode, the chamber dropped nearly to the bottom of the neck plug, burying it deep within the safer confines of the transtector, shielded by far more layers of armor than his natural body could provide.

In near-synchronicity, ten chamber latches snapped open and ten cover-plates slid away. And in the most sacred of rituals, the two sparks began their dance, the leading tendrils of light stretching out and twisting together.

Mindwipe groaned, his swollen spark strained from the two earlier merges but definitely willing and eager to try again. It threw forth several more tentacles of pure energy.

“Mindwipe, that feels good," Darkedge gasped as the two connected at the deepest level possible. “So good.” She had watched with rapt attention as the Chiropteran had spark-merged with Soundwave and Soundwave's cassette-former. But watching and participating were so different.

“I don't think I could hold back from a full merge at this point if I even tried to,” Mindwipe commented.

Darkedge laughed genuinely. "There's no need to hold back, is there?" She leaned forward and pressed her lips yet again to Mindwipe's with a genuine passion. And with her kiss she pushed forth her soul, the fuchsia-pink body of it meeting and swirling into Mindwipe's where the two lights became one mass, the two of them succumbing to the communion of a merge.

In all the times he'd tried to spark a carrier, there had never been one like Darkedge. She was loving and enthusiastic. She was adoring and playful. It wasn't just about the mating. It was about pleasure and intimacy and desire as well. Yes, she was there to achieve pregnancy, but the road there with her was as desirable as the result. He'd done this before plenty of times, again most recently with Soundwave and Buzzsaw, but also long ago while still in Fortress' favor on Planet Master. A surging Headmaster easily attracted carriers, but none had been anything like Darkedge. He'd not felt much for any of them beyond the desire generated by the surging. This femme was so different. He wanted her for far more than what the surging was telling him that he wanted her for.

This... this had to be what it would feel like to bonded to someone. And there was guilt in that pleasure. As a Decepticon... as a Headmaster... as one of Zarak's select few, he was supposed to resist the urges that encouraged love and intimacy. With his brother Headmasters he had camaraderie and duty. With Buzzsaw he had felt only the comfortable presence of another being. With Soundwave he had felt intimidation, but at the same time he felt the deep desire the Host Mech had for a new life to be kindled inside of him. This... this was so different. 

“Don't think about it. Just enjoy,” sighed Darkedge sweetly, obviously having picked up on his emotions.

“We're supposed to be cold,” he said.

“And who is here to report us if we aren't?” she asked, stroking his faceplate tenderly. “If you feel something, enjoy it.”

He stared into her optics.

“Go ahead. Let your feelings go. You're close to it already.”

“You're not afraid?”

“We are one,” she said, her faceplate hovering so close to his.

If his common sense had been online, it would have been screaming a thousand things regarding vulnerability at him. But somehow Mindwipe trusted her, and he reached deeper into her spark, melding himself into that perfect pink light. And the deeper he went the more love and joy and thrill he found inside of her. Could she really be a Decepticon?

The crackling charge between them grew and intensified as their link deepened as they concentrated on the merge—concentrated on the desire for a new life to come about. Feelings of closeness and promises of completion coursed unhindered through their fields and their processors. Their hands clutched at each other. Their sparks roiled in the space between them. The heat and radiation rising between them would be lethal to any lesser creatures.

Mindwipe's hands clamped harder around Darkedge's waist. The time had come. The charge had risen to the point where he knew it was time to complete the act. His will-power set itself on the shaping of his spark to first pull strength from Darkedge and then to break off a piece of himself into her spark chamber where through the miracle of Primus it would become a third entity. 

"Darkedge, it's going to happen. We're going to do this,” Mindwipe purred as he pushed himself toward her. 

"Mindwipe! Please,” she begged. “Come into my chamber."

"Yes... yes of course... " he panted, shifting his grip on her, pulling her chest impossibly close.

Her spark began to pull hard on hers, and even if he'd been completely inexperienced, he'd have understood what needed to happen. She was so eagerly drawing him toward her chamber—almost too eagerly. Caution was needed. “Darkedge, easy there. You're pulling too hard.”

“I want you. I love you,” she cried in passion.

"It's too much," Mindwipe whimpered as his spark reached the hollow. "You're pulling so hard. I'm going to overload."

"I want it, Mindwipe. Keep pushing it in. Concentrate on entering me," Darkedge begged through the strain and her own desire to overload. “I love you, Mindwipe.”

"Darkedge... I... I love you too,” he bleated.

The words suddenly sobered him. Had he actually said that? Her statement that she loved him, that was to be expected. Carriers in the throes of a spark-merge always said that kind of desperate thing. But his own statement shocked him into a moment of lucidity. He loved her? He'd never loved anyone before. Mindwipe loved no one and no one loved him. But this? They'd not even been introduced for a whole day yet. Could he really mean it?

"Almost there. Almost there,” she whimpered as he stalled. "Don't stop now, Mindwipe.”

He looked at her, her optics dark and her frame crackling with a charge waiting to explode. Her mouth was open and her face turned upwards to the night. She at once seemed so helpless and so confident. So vulnerable and so eager. And in her bared soul he did feel the love that she'd just confessed to. Could she feel his? Was it really there?

Throwing all reservations aside, he cast his emotions and fate into the fires of passion. Mindwipe forced his lips against hers, at the same time forcing his spark into the waiting chamber. “Mindwipe! Oh Mindwipe!” she screamed at the hard intrusion, an intrusion she desired, but perhaps not with such force. Darkedge overloaded with a tremendous burst of radiation and primal energy. The doors of her spark chamber began to close but he held them open as long as he could, the extended portion of his spark curling around her soul and settling into it. He would give her his very life—a portion of his existence that would become a third spirit to inhabit the body probably already forming inside of her gestation chamber.

And when he could hold out no longer, the doors closed in, cutting them apart. Mindwipe howled, both from the painful severance of the piece of his spark and the overload triggered by the explosion of light and pleasure.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Soundwave pinged just as Mindwipe was beginning to wake up from the spark-merge. Darkedge, who'd stayed awake through every physical overload was still off-line from the metaphysical one. They now lay together leaning up against the rock, Mindwipe cradling his lover, staring down at her. She was so beautiful... so perfect. It seemed like such a cliché, but in the space of a day he'd fallen in love with the Chiroptacon—and he was certain that it wasn't just his current state. He would have fallen for her, surging or no.

::Yes?:: Mindwipe asked, his head still swimming in euphoria. It hadn't been the same with Soundwave and Buzzsaw's merges.

::You and Darkedge are together?::

::Yes. Your timing is impeccable too. We just finished merging::

::Successfully?::

::Possibly. It felt right, like when I merged with you, but it didn't happen quite as smoothly:: Mindwipe answered. Of course Soundwave was consummately experienced when it came to the merging. The joining and breaking off had happened so effortlessly. He'd simply opened his chestplates and immediately his spark was stretching forth, finding Mindwipe's and dragging it back in. The merging with Darkedge had taken a little more coaxing and manipulating, even as ready as she was. But as much as Mindwipe wanted to fulfill the contract with a minimum of trouble, he sincerely hoped he'd get to mate and merge with Darkedge again. 

::Please return when able. Buzzsaw requires another merge.::

Mindwipe sighed. It still seemed weird 'facing the small avian. Their extreme size difference was somewhat unnerving. He wished Soundwave would allow an attempt in his root Masterian from and let him perform without his transtector. But the contract had stated that Mindwipe was to remain in his transtector—the Chiroptacon coding at its strongest while in it.

Mindwipe looked at the femme curled up asleep in his arms, her systems humming blissfully. Weirdwolf was seriously never going to believe this, the way she'd cried his name in passion and moaned at his touch. 'Facing Skullcruncher had been forever ruined. Not that he'd felt much one way or the other about it. Honestly, the big lizard was just a quick but satisfying release when he or Weirdwolf needed it.

::We shall return as soon as she wakes. Darkedge is still offline.::

::Excellent. We await your arrival.:: answered Soundwave.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Queen of Spades" continues in Chapter 6: "Hopelessly Consumed"

-o-o-o-o-o-


	6. Hopelessly Consumed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes a religious experience and Mindwipe falling in love, but at last Soundwave, Buzzsaw, and Darkedge are sparked. What could possibly go wrong?

-o-o-o-o-o-

Lift me higher and higher,  
Til my feet leave the ground,  
Reach the sky,  
Touch the stars. 

Falling... Falling...

Lyrics from “Falling” by Blue Stone

-o-o-o-o-o-

They all slept in late the next day. Buzzsaw was blissfully sparked now. The bird-former's second merge had been much easier and the result had seemed certain as their sparks separated at overload.

Now only Darkedge remained. “Negative,” she'd sighed after making the query of her frame.

There came pats of condolence and encouragement that more sparklings happened on the second attempt than the first.

“I want to visit the new temple first,” Darkedge announced. “To pray to Primus. And then we'll try again.”

“I'd like to accompany you,” Mindwipe quickly volunteered. “I know the place quite well.”

“You're a devotee?”

“Of course,” he said confidently, a warm smile on his faceplates as one of Soundwave's brood brought everyone a couple cubes of energon. In truth, he wasn't much of a religious mech—Zarak had done his best to convince him and the other Headmasters that Primus was a distant, unfeeling manifestation—but this would be a chance to spend more time with her, and perhaps to impress her as well. It would also be an opportunity to wear the fancy ceremonial blade she'd gifted him with. Admittedly he knew very little about the new temple or the ceremonial promenade leading up to it, but that could be faked, along with a deeper devotion to Primus. He'd do anything to get closer to her.

“I can't go like this though,” she said, noting the dried spatters of all manner of bodily fluids across her plating and the tell-tale carbon dust remaining from their spark-merge.

“We'll clean up first, and then we'll go. I could use a long shower first myself. May I meet you back here in three cycles?”

“Perfect,” she smiled, crimson optics glowing excitedly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mindwipe felt like a seeker prince as he strolled along Chaar's newly built ceremonial promenade, the beautiful Darkedge on his arm. Thankfully no one else had come along on the outing. He would have both her and her attentions all to himself.

And the crash course in architecture and religion had been well worth it, he realized the moment they'd entered through the outer gate, the physical division between sacred and mundane. As his brother Headmasters had tended to his appearance in the three hour interim, he had accessed the Decepticon infonet and pulled up every bit of data he could on the temple and its environs, learning more than he would ever need to know about the temple and the Constructicons and architecture in the process.

“It looks like... a bit like the old gate in Helex,” Darkedge commented of the outer gate as they walked through it.

Mindwipe had quickly affirmed her statement. “It's based upon it. Scrapper had wanted to copy it, but wasn't able to given his resources he couldn't,” he explained.

“I see. But I'm sure it won't be long before make-do measures shift to permanent ones. The Empire is growing stronger. Galvatron has been gathering new allies, such as yourself.” She squeezed his arm happily. “I'm glad you joined.”

“I'm glad you joined,” he smiled back at her.

And as they approached the temple Mindwipe realized that he felt the happiest he had in vorns. Perhaps the happiest he ever had in his life. A good fresh polishing on his newly restored plating. A fabulous ceremonial dagger and belt on his hip. A gorgeous companion on his arm. The glow of surging in his field. The comfort of multiple interfacings and spark-mergings warming his confidence. Later there would be more with this same gorgeous companion. And maybe while he wasn't the most handsome of mechs, he felt good and looked good. Even Galvatron would be jealous of him right now should the Decepticon Emperor suddenly appear.

But it was more than just appearances or vanity. Inside his chest his spark was tingling, and not just from the surging, but from Darkedge's presence—the presence of his mate. Their fields flirted. They twined and mingled. Their sparks reached for each other.

They entered the temple, pausing at the entrance for the acolytes to wave 'wands of cleansing' over them before heading into the center of the great structure. There, at the Place of Primus where the holy plasma flame burned, Mindwipe knelt reverently, lost in a world of positive emotions. He'd usually ignored their religion, going through the motions when necessary, but now in this glorious moment he felt the light inside of him. He felt love. Staring into the flame, he prayed to Primus. He gave prayers of thanks for Soundwave—thanks that the creepy communications mech had brought them all together for the mating. He prayed that Darkedge would soon be carrying. He prayed that her love would remain in his life once the contract had been fulfilled.

And when Darkedge knelt beside him, her clawed hand slipping onto his where it rested atop the prayer rail, his processors raced and his cooling fans fought to keep his mind online. “Mindwipe, I'm glad it was you surging,” she whispered. “You're perfect for Soundwave and Buzzsaw, and for me.”

“I'm doing my best,” he answered humbly, unsure of what was the best response to the compliment.

Darkedge's fingertips interlaced with his. “Your best is amazing,” she complimented. And then she turned to gaze reverently into the plasma flame burning in front of them, its heat warming their plating and its glow chasing away the shadows.

Mindwipe dared to look at her, her faceplate bathed in the clean white glow of Primus' light, the same light that burned within their own chests. And when she looked back at him, she smiled beatifically. “I'll definitely be ready to try again after this,” she said softly, seductively. “I feel blessed by Primus.” Her hand strayed up to his head and she pulled him in to kiss his cheek.

What was left of Mindwipe's resolve to keep his emotions in line almost spun out of control at that point. He nearly succumbed to the religious and romantic fervor rising inside of him, struggling to keep his frame from overloading right there. It wouldn't be the first time someone had surrendered to a wave of passions brought into focus in a temple of Primus. In fact it was a considered a true sign of complete devotion by Cybertronians in general. At the Shrine of Primus on Taranas one was expected to chant, pray, or dance oneself into a state of ecstasy. The priests would then gently tuck fallen worshippers into shadowy alcoves surrounding the central flame. At the Temple of Primus in Praxus, when it had stood, additional galleries had to be built around the flame to hold the trembling and twitching as they rolled through an endless religious reverie. The corresponding increased fertility rate exhibited by worshipers was well known but went unstudied, the connection considered too sacred to investigate. 

He watched through hazy optics as Darkedge rose, and then extended her hand to him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Mindwipe rose from Darkedge's frame where they'd collapsed after spark-merging a second time. Though unnecessary he'd also filled her again with transfluid. Partly to increase her chances of obtaining the Chiroptacon she wanted, and partly just so he could indulge in the feeling of his spike inside of her once more. He also knew that Weirdwolf and Skullcruncher would be listening at the vents between their rooms, and hearing her gasp and moan would satisfy their questions regarding how things had been going with this contract. He'd taken her back to his own berth for this attempt. While not as large as Soundwave's, nor the padding as thick, it seemed like the right thing to do.

Her optics onlined and there was that same beatific smile again. “It felt different this time,” she said.

“Like better different?” Mindwipe queried.

“Like there's more there now than when we started.”

“As in, like we succeeded?”

“Maybe.”

Despite himself, Mindwipe wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately and deeply. This was all so unlike him—a cold, violent Headmaster. He was Zarak's pupil. He wore the Decepticon brand. He was ready to fight, claw, and even backstab. And yet he fully embraced the love he felt for her.

A strange thought suddenly slid through his processors, and he marveled that he had not entertained it earlier. What if she was his special one? His bondmate to be? His soulmate? His partner in crime? His better half? Popular belief said that everyone out there had a special someone waiting for him or her. Could she be his particular one? She was everything he could ever want in a mate. There was so much they had in common.

Primus bless Soundwave for wanting a Chiroptacon.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Evening fell, and Soundwave called in his brood and his partners to conclude the contract. Earlier, the three carriers had been to the closest medical clinic to have their pregnancies officially confirmed. Soundwave and Buzzsaw each carried a large, strong spark. Darkedge carried two. 

A cube of expensive high-grade was shared around and together they toasted the success of the endeavor. Documents to that effect were signed. Mindwipe was given additional documents to sign—documents that confirmed his relinquishment of any parental rights to the children he'd sired. It was no problem signing off on the first two creations, but when the documents with Darkedge's glyphs were placed before him, he hesitated.

“Problems?” asked Soundwave ominously.

Mindwipe hurriedly signed.

And when their little family party wound down, Mindwipe found Darkedge at the windows staring off into the night. “When do you leave?” he asked, putting a hand onto her arm familiarly.

“The shuttle comes tomorrow, and then it's back to Grandia Base,” she answered, a far-off look in her optics.

“So soon?”

“I have work. And there will be much to prepare for.”

“You don't have to leave, you know.”

“I do. I have a lot of commitments to the garrison. I'm the sub-commander there.”

Mindwipe's spark pulsed. She just got better and better all the time. “Could you stay on Chaar maybe a little longer?” he asked, hoping he didn't sound like he was begging.

“Arrangements have been made. Who am I to upset all the other cogs in the machine? It was enough of a disturbance just coming here.”

Mindwipe sighed. “I just hoped you'd be staying a bit longer. This contract has been... more pleasant than I expected it to be. I wish you could stay. I would go to Grandia with you, but Zarak, my commander, wants us here on Chaar and we Headmasters have to stick together.”

“So you understand.”

Mindwipe sighed. And then he stepped in a little closer, both hands falling to her shoulders now, and tried to kiss her.

Darkedge turned away.

“I'm sorry, he apologized. “I've just gotten rather caught up in this and I'm being selfish. I just hoped that...”

“It's all right,” she said calmly. “I've been a bit caught up myself.”

“How about a final evening flight at least? A last flutter through the mists to remember the joys of our frame-type together?”

Darkedge turned and smiled at him. “I'd love to.”

-o-o-o-o-o-

Queen of Spades continues in chapter Seven: "Only Business"

-o-o-o-o-o-


	7. Only Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkedge, Mistress of Deceit.

-o-o-o-o-o-

“Darkedge! Darkedge!” Mindwipe dropped down to the open-sided shelter alongside the landing pad. 

“Mindwipe?”

“You were going to leave without saying goodbye?” he asked incredulously, not even folding his wings away or transforming but reaching for her hands with his chiropteran claws.

The femme sighed and wouldn't even look at him. “I don't like drawing things out.” She switched off the datapad she had been absorbed in and tucked it into her travel case.

The expression on his face was none other than hurt and disappointment. After their flight the previous night they'd curled up together on Soundwave's couch, recharging in each other's arms. But in the morning he'd woken alone. “Darkedge, stay with me,” he pleaded. Soundwave can get you transferred here to Chaar. We'll raise your bitlets together. You'll need a hand with two of them on the way.”

“Mindwipe,” she sighed. “I can't. Don't ask me this.”

“You can. We'll get you transferred. It will be easy. The hardest part will be once the sparklings have emerged. But I'll be here for you to help with them—teach them to be proper Chiroptacons. We can get the non-support claim voided. I'll look after you. Soundwave can pull any strings you need him to.”

Darkedge tried to pull her slender hands from the grasp of Mindwipe's claws but he refused to let go. “No. It's not like that,” she said slowly.

Mindwipe's cooling fans spun hard. “No? What then? I thought you wanted to stay with me. Well, that you had feelings for me and would want to stay with me.”

She turned her head away again.

“Darkedge?”

“There's someone else.”

Mindwipe stared dumbstruck.

“There's someone waiting for me back at Grandia Base. He and I have been together a long time.”

“You never told me,” he choked

“No. Of course not.”

Mindwipe transformed and sat heavily on the bench beside her, staring at his hands. How could she have not told him. They'd been so... so intimate and personal with each other. It hadn't been the business-like sparking of Soundwave and Buzzsaw. There had been passion. There had been devotion. There had been all those foolish emotional things that he'd never known with anyone else before. Both times they'd merged he'd felt the love in her spark for him. And there had been nothing there to indicate someone waiting in the wings.

“I know the mating and sparking's easier for both the sire and the carrier if there's that feeling of love. Even of the possibility.”

“Yes, but you acted like you loved me. You never told me that...”

She huffed bitterly, interrupting him. “I needed to feel it. I needed to convince myself that I wanted you. Besides, Decepticons don't love. We only feel lust.”

“That's a lie we tell ourselves. Besides, you just told me that you have someone, and someone you say you've been with for a while. Obviously you have to love him if you'd rather be with him than one of your own kind.”

“How do you know he's not a Chiroptacon? And so what if I do?”

Mindwipe reached for her. “Darkedge...I.. I love you.”

She turned away. “No. It's done. The contract's finished and we have to move on.”

Mindwipe gaped in astonished horror. “So that's all it was? All you wanted was my coding and my spark?” he asked bitterly, fighting the tears building in his optics. “And you just pretended to love me to make sure it happened?”

“That's all. Nothing more.”

It was as good as a slap. When he recovered from it, Mindwipe scowled and transformed back. “I feel so used.” He launched himself back into the air and headed for the base.

Maybe she would have apologized. Maybe she would have had a kind word in parting. But that last admission had been like a blast from a gun—one fired right into his spark. “Never. Never again!” he hissed, keeping down his tears with anger.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Bitter and brokenhearted, Mindwipe comm'ed the five private frequencies he'd been given, splashed himself with the Pollon Oil he'd been gifted, and threw himself into his berth awaiting the results. Four of the five carriers showed over the next ten cycles, and he gave himself freely to them, allowing them to have their way with his frame and his spark. If he couldn't have Darkedge, what did it matter? Who cared where his seed was sown? He rutted and merged with abandon, his optics off and his systems churning with the strongest high-grade out of Weirdwolf's private stash. It didn't matter. None of it mattered. No one cared about him except for his ability to sire newsparks. And he certainly didn't care about the Decepticons in his berth. In fact he hated them. He hated all of them. Why was he even doing this if he hated them? Why had Zarak even brought his team to Chaar? 

And when the night was over, a sick, exhausted, and miserable Mindwipe just lay there in tears, mourning the loss of the one soul that had ever touched his heart and cursing Soundwave for ever wanting a Chiroptacon.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Queen of Spades" continues in Chapter Eight: "Someday"

-o-o-o-o-o-


	8. Someday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave's sparkling, a beautiful Chiroptacon cassette-former, takes to the air. Buzzsaw's suspicious bitlet is there too. Worse yet for Mindwipe is that Darkedge has been raising Chiroptacon twins.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The base was alive with talk of the new additions to Soundwave's family. The big host-mech had delivered a black and purple Chiroptacon cassette-former. Buzzsaw delivered half an orn later, a bipedal cassetticon mech with his own colors having come from the efforts. It shouldn't have been possible given the sires involved, but somehow it had happened. Soundwave had instantly suspected that Rumble and Frenzy had interfered, but in the long run it hadn't been important. Buzzsaw conceiving a Chiroptacon had simply been the fallback should Soundwave's effort have failed.

A meta-cycle later when Soundwave's sparkling began flying lessons, Mindwipe watched from the sidelines as the Chiroptacon, christened Ratbat, took his first ungainly flights. And he watched jealously as Soundwave's brood assisted and encouraged their youngest mechanimal to join them in the air. He wanted to reach out to his offspring and show him the joys of wings that flapped and the slow but agile flight patterns of his frame-type. Buzzsaw flew with him while his own sparkling, the black and yellow Buzzbomb, sat with Rumble and Frenzy watching his carrier and his youngest uncle.

Weirdwolf, watching alongside him, put a hand on Mindwipe's shoulder. “I believe I know what you're thinking,” said his leader.

Mindwipe shrugged the hand away. “Sure you do.”

“I know you wanted more than just siring duties with her.”

Mindwipe suddenly straightened defensively and looked at Weirdwolf. As close as they were, he'd never talked with his teammates about what had happened though they'd suspected what had transpired. “I didn't want to be a parent. Not at first. I just thought I'd help out some mechs that wanted to get pregnant. Build some status and get a few presents too.”

Weirdwolf smiled enigmatically. “There will be another surging someday. There will be more carriers. Maybe one of them will want a father around someday. Maybe even a mate...”

“I don't wa...” He paused. Weirdwolf knew him better than he himself did sometimes. “Well, maybe.”

Weirdwolf gave the shoulder a comforting squeeze. “Don't let it get to you, because you did well. One, you fulfilled your obligation very successfully. Two, you sparked all three carriers. And three, you got a really nice ceremonial dagger out of the deal.”

“Yeah. I guess I did do well,” he said, hoping he could somewhat console himself with the statement.

Weirdwolf smiled and patted the hypnotist's shoulder. “Besides, we still have our obligation to Zarak first. He has big plans for us, you know. Now let's go get some lightweight at that oilhouse that mech from Gannacol just opened up. I'm sure Soundwave doesn't want us hanging around.”

“Buy me a cube of high-grade?” Mindwipe asked hopefully.

Weirdwolf took the Chiroptacon's arm and led him away. “I'll buy you two. And I'll call Skullcruncher to join us.”

But all through the laughter and raucous camaraderie at the tavern, Mindwipe's smiles hid the fact that he regretted having been left out of the results of his success as a sire. According to the information in the Decepticon personnel files, Darkedge had given birth to two beautiful Chiroptacon mechs in the same time frame as Soundwave and Buzzsaw and had named the bitlets Spinwing and Nightflight.

And again, Weirdwolf seemed to know. “Drink up. There will be other surgings. There will be other carriers.”

Mindwipe nodded. “You're right. Maybe not another Darkedge. Maybe not even another Chiroptacon. But there will be other carriers.”

“And someday one of them will fall hopelessly in love with you and you'll have what you want.”

Mindwipe sighed. “She's the whole reason I wanted this. At first it was just for the gifts and the status and for helping out the faction. But then I met her and she was so fun and sweet and so beautiful. And I thought that she loved me and I certainly loved her. And I wanted... I wanted...” His hands grasped at the table as if searching for the right words to describe what was inside of him. And suddenly feeling that maybe any words that he found would be too painful or too revealing, he grabbed his cup and downed the rest of the oil. “Nothing,” he mumbled.

Weirdwolf patted him on the shoulder as always and pushed Skullcruncher's mostly full cup in front of the Chiroptacon. The big lizard was out on the dance floor stomping around with one of the Terrorcons. “Drink up and forget. Someday will come eventually.”

-o-o-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-

The End

-o-  
-o-o-o-  
-o-o-o-o-o-

**Author's Note:**

> A Little Backstory on the Headmasters Series (Canon):
> 
> About the time Optimus Prime led his group aboard the Ark in search of new sources of energy, a large group of diminutive Cybertronians fled Cybertron as well to escape the war. Led by Fortress (Cerebros), the refugees ended up settling on the inhospitable planet of Master. To help with this difficult undertaking, they developed the use of transtectors—large armored suits with a bi-pedal mode and either a vehicular or animal alt-mode. The Masterian owner became the pilot or driver of the transtector when in its vehicular/animal form and the head component of the bi-pedal form. Though the Masterians had no natural alt-mode, those chosen for transtectors were reformatted with one for this purpose. Masterians with transtectors were called 'Headmasters'. (Yes, the system is a bit awkward and takes a while to figure out what's what, especially since the Masterian looks nothing like his transtector, but after a while you get used to it and it makes sense.)
> 
> But there were defections from Fortress' Headmaster program. Zarak (Scorponok) and his followers rebelled and left Planet Master, eventually allying themselves with the Decepticons.
> 
> The Headmasters series begins when Fortress brings his battleship, the Maximus, and four of his Headmaster warriors to Cybertron in 2011 to assist the Autobot cause. This is fortuitous timing as the Decepticons, relatively quiet since the events of 2006, had begun a new assault on Cybertron hoping to gain control of Vector Sigma.


End file.
